


Survivor

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, This is really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The rain is a good distraction, especially when it hides who you really are.





	Survivor

The rain hit the wind shield of Lukas' dad's car so hard you would have thought it'd break through the glass. It sounded like tiny pins being dropped one by one onto the floor but amplified so that if they wanted to talk they'd have to yell. Sadly, they didn't have to worry about being heard, they were already yelling. 

Lukas had only come out weeks ago at the Red Hook party and for they're most part everyone took it well. They could hold hands and almost never worry about harassment. Teachers were shockingly polite about it even though you could read through the pained expression on their face. Some people, though, didn't like it and it wasn't because they didn't like Philip or Lukas, it was because they didn't like what Lukas did. So, yeah, every once in a while people would yell mean things at them as if it was some sort of revenge for something Rose was already over with. They were invited on group dates and to parties. Everything was finally normal for Philip and Lukas. They didn't have your worry about Ryan or about being a couple. Until tonight's party.

It was a stupid game of truth or dare, some cliché played almost non stop once you hit middle school. They do it for laughs and drama. Tonight Lukas and Philip weren't lucky enough to be part of the laughs. One of the girls Philip didn't know the name of dared him to kiss one of the other guys in the circle. Philip laughed at first, because duh, Lukas wouldn't ever kiss someone else while they were together.. well.. now that they were officially together. What he did with Rose.. during everything, that was complicated. And tonight they weren't dealing with that anymore. So obviously Lukas wouldn't.

But Lukas did.

He leaned over, grabbing the guys shirt and tugged him into a kiss that almost lasted minutes. Philip couldn't believe it. He was so mad he drug Lukas out of the party and to his car, already lecturing him on what a shitty and stupid thing it was to do.

And that's how they ended up here. Rain slamming against the wind shield while Lukas sped down the slick road, his tires slipping and sliding every few yards, his hands gripping the wheel tight. The music was blaring loudly in the background, some local college station full of shitty types of music that no one knew the words to. They had even slid across the road a few times, neither of them stopping their argument long enough to realize how dangerous what they were doing really was.

"You're an idiot." Philip scoffed, looking out the rain drop covered window.

"I'm not! I didn't do anything wrong!" Lukas tore his eyes from the road, glaring at Philip. "You're being over dramatic." 

"You cheated on me, asshole!" Philip ubcrossed his arms, slamming both palms down on each side of his seat.

"It wasn't cheating! It was a dare!" Lukas spat back, his eyes still on Philip. 

"You didn't have to! You chose to! And right in front of me! God, you're such a dick, sometimes."

"Stop acting like you're perfect, Philip, you've done shit too."

"I know I have, but at least I can own up to it." Philip snorted, rolling his eyes. "It's like the longer we date the more infuriating you get."

"And you get more annoying." Lukas replied, jumping when the car started to vibrate from going too far off the road.

"And you're a terrible driver! We're gonna get in at wreck because of you!"

Lukas turned to Philip again, one hand dropping from the steering wheel and onto his lap. "Oh, I'm the terrible driver? Do you even know how to drive?"

"Lukas.." Philip whispered. It was the quietest he'd been all night.

"What? You wanna complain some more? Or are you just gonna yell at me because I kissed one guy randomly?"

"Lukas-"

"What? Philip!" 

"Look at the road!" Philip screamed.

Lukas turned back to the road, gasping when he saw too white lights coming towards him.

Then more yelling.

Then crashing.

Then the rain.

Lukas didn't know how long he was out. All he knew is that every inch of him burned and his ears were ringing. Blinking his eyes open almost took all of the energy he had, same for flexing his hands and turning his head around. The first thing he saw was the hood of his dad's truck. It was dented, horribly, with the front of another car pressed tight against it. Then he noticed the broken windshield and shards of glass that danced across the interior of his car. The rain was loud as ever, drowning out whatever sound would've been near them. Them? Them. Philip. Lukas turned his head to the side, further, whimpering when he saw how beat up Philip was. 

Philip had a cut across his forehead, blood dropping out of the gash and down his face, dripping over his eyelashes and onto his cheek. His eyes were closed and his body was seemingly limp as Lukas looked at him.

No.

Lukas' heart began to race. Shaking his head, slowly, he reached out, brushing his fingers across Philips arm. 

Everything burned.

"Philip." Lukas gasped out. In his mind he was yelling. His throat felt like he was yelling too. But it came out a whisper.

He nudged his arm again. "Philip." He said, a little louder this time, grabbing at his arm.

Philip moved, slightly, his head tilting a little bit forward. He groaned, curls falling in front of his face.

"Philip." Lukas said again, moving his fingers down Philips arm, taking his hand.

Philip blinked his eyes open, the blood smearing right above his eye. He glanced at Lukas then at the wind shield and out of it. "What.. what.. happened.." He whispered, his voice coming off as scratchy.

"Car accident.." Lukas replied, his voice low once more.

Philip looked up again before his entire head fell back down. "Fuck.."

"What?" Lukas pushed himself up in his seat, further, wincing when he felt glass poke into his hand.

"Hurts.." Philip whined, looking up in the mirror above his seat, moving his hair out of the way. "Shit.. what.. did we hit?"

"Another car.. I think.." Lukas reached down, unbuckling his seat belt, pushing the drivers side door open and stumbling out.

The wreck wasn't as bad as Lukas thought it was. The dent in his father's truck could be blamed on a tree and not another car but the other car was totaled. Nearly crushed by the other car. The entire windshield was taken out and the drivers side was bent in a way that seemed impossible to get out of.

Lukas jumped when he heard the other car door shut and heard shuffling going around his car.

"Lukas." Philip called. "Is anyone in the car?"

"I don't know.. I mean.. there had to be for us to crash." Lukas shook his head, it was pounding. Rushing thoughts filled his brain, only making the headache worse. He was dead. He was gonna be in so much trouble he was dead.

"We should check.. right?"

"My dad's gonna kill me, dude."

"Lukas-" 

"We should go."

"What about the driver?!"

Lukas scoffed, shoving past Philip, walking around his truck towards the drivers side of the other car. His clothes were soaking wet, his hair beginning to cover his eyes. The drivers side window was broken, the door bent back. There was a man, who seemed to be in his late forties sitting in the drivers seat, the steering wheel pressed against his chest. He was crying.. or maybe it was the rain.  
Lukas didn't even hear Philip walk up behind him.

"We should call 911." Philip mumbled, digging through his pockets.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? The man needs help."

"He's gonna die. There's no way he can get out."

"But.. if we call they can help get him out and he won't die."

Lukas shook his head. "That doesn't change anything. If we call that means my dad will find out. He can't know I was speeding and got into a wreck."

"What are you.. no. I'm calling!" 

Lukas grabbed Philips wrist. "We'll be dead, Philip, if they find out and he dies we can go to jail for manslaughter!" 

"But if we call we'll look like good guys!" 

"No! We aren't calling! I cant go to jail and my dad sure as hell can't find out." 

Philip dropped his hands to his sides. "Then.. what do we tell him?"

"A deer ran out in front of the car, I swerved and we hit a tree. The damage isn't as noticeable on our car."

"And the man?"

Lukas was silent.

"What are we gonna do?!" Philip screamed.

"Let me think!" Lukas replied.

The boys fell silent, the rain still pounding down onto the cement.

"I leave it."

"What?"

"We're just gonna leave it. That's it."

"But.. the man is alive." Philip sounded calmer now.

Lukas scoffed. "Fine.." 

"What do you mean 'fine'?" 

"I mean fine as in I'll fucking take care of it." Lukas walked towards his own car, yanking the passenger door open and pulling out a wrench. He walked back towards the car, walking past Philip. "Turn the radio up?"

"What?"

"Back my car up and turn the radio up as loud as it goes."

"Lukas.. are you-"

"Go!" 

Philip jumped, scrambling back to the car. It took a few tries before the car started again and once it did Philip slowly backed it up, turning the radio up as loud as possible and covering his ears. He pressed his forehead to the wheel, closing his eyes as tight as possible.

Lukas scraped the rest of the class out of the window, looking down at the driver expressionless. He tightened his grip on the wrench, raising it up and slamming it down. 

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Lukas was thankful for the rain. It drowned out the shitty local music and the man's screams, and washed the blood off of him that wasn't his.


End file.
